pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG181: May, We Harley Drew'd Ya!
Battle Frontier |guest =Solidad |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., Aipom, May's Combusken, Drew's Roselia, Drew's Masquerain, Drew's Absol, Harley's Banette, Solidad's Slowbro, Solidad's Lapras, Venusaur, Butterfree, Pidgey (flock), Jigglypuff, Rapidash, Grimer, Koffing, Rhyhorn, Goldeen, Ledian, Pichu, Espeon, Magcargo, Remoraid, Mantine, Houndoom, Tyrogue, Breloom, Grumpig, Tropius, Salamence |image =AG181.jpg |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =June 15, 2006 |uair =December 11, 2006 |major =Ash and co. meet Solidad, May's rival. Solidad, Drew, Harley and May advance from the preliminaries to the first round of the Grand Festival. Drew is revealed to have an Absol. |songs2 =Battle Frontier (song) |michars =Solidad, Lilian Meridian, Vivian Meridian, Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Coordinators, Receptionist, Audience |local =Indigo Plateau, Kanto Grand Festival |rchars =Jessie, James, Drew, Harley, Caroline, Nurse Joy (four) |b4 =Lucksymbol.png |b5 =Spiritsymbol.png |b6 =Abilitysymbol.png}} is the 35th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Synopsis Ash and friends finally arrive at the Indigo Plateau for May's Kanto Grand Festival. Before the competition, excitement already unfolds as Aipom returns and steals everybody's hats! With the help of Drew and a new Trainer named Solidad, they manage to get the hats back. After Drew leaves, Solidad tells May how she knows Drew and how much he talks about May. While this is going on, Brock and Max run into a cloaked figure that they suspect to be Harley. As the next day begins, May, Drew and Solidad all pull off impressive performances, but everyone begins to wonder where Harley is. All of a sudden, Harley, dressed as May and calling himself Mayley, comes out for a Harley original appeal. As the first round ends, May, Drew, Harley and Solidad all progress, however, Harley has set out to defeat all of them! Episode Plot The heroes have arrived to Indigo Plateau. Ash and Brock remember the last time they were here, but now it is May's turn to show her skills at the Grand Festival. May runs downwards, pumped up to begin. Team Rocket is promoting the Grand Festival, while May signed on for the Festival. Lilian thanks Jessie for promoting and she demands a glass of water. James refuses, but Jessie yells and shouts, so he goes to get it. Though Jessie cannot compete, she will still assist in the preparations. The heroes have been told that Caroline, May's and Max's mom, will not come, but she will "send good vibrations". Still, Max, Brock and Ash will cheer for her, so Caroline is pleased and logs off the phone. The heroes turn around and see the Aipom from before stealing the hats. The Aipom comes to Ash and he demands it to give the hats back. However, the hats fall to Ash and the Aipom steals his hat again. Nurse Joy comes and the Aipom steals her hat, so Brock goes to chase after it. Pikachu goes to attack it, but Aipom went on a tree and Pikachu hits himself on a pole. Aipom knocks over Brock and gives him Joy's hat. Drew comes and his Roselia uses Petal Dance, spinning Aipom around. A Coordinator orders her Slowbro to use Psychic, stopping Aipom. Ash gets his hat back, but Aipom runs away. Ash thanks Drew for stopping Aipom, though Drew tells them they should be more relaxed. The Coordinator with the Slowbro tells Drew he was also nervous in his younger days. Brock flirts with her and recognizes her to be Solidad. Solidad knows Brock as the Pewter City's Gym Leader, making him happy for recognizing him. Solidad and Brock met before, but Solidad passes him to speak to Drew, breaking Brock's heart. Solidad and Drew meet each other again. Drew is waiting for Solidad to show her Pokémon and goes away, but tells May she is a tough Coordinator to beat. Solidad turns to May and tells Drew told Solidad about her. At the night, May tells Drew never mentioned Solidad to them. Solidad tells Drew and her fought before and Solidad won when time ran out and says Drew and Roselia are a perfect match for each other. When Drew lost, he and Roselia were sad and cried, shocking Ash and May. Still, that was his first battle and he grew more experienced. They still meet each other at the Contests often. Max and Brock go to the table, but a strange fella gives Max a rose to deliver to May. Solidad tells Drew never listens to any advice, so they talked about the Coordinators they met, and he told her about May... and only May. Solidad tells her Drew remarked May's abilities, making her a tough rival to him and he even developed feelings for her. May tells Drew is still better than her, though Solidad tells her she needs to have more confidence. Max gives May the rose and the rose pops. Max thinks the fella was Harley and Brock tells him it could be possible, as he won the five ribbons. Next day, the Grand Festival begins. Lilian explains the rules - from 270 registered Coordinators, one will get the Ribbon Cup. She presents the judges - Raoul Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy... and even Vivian, the announcer from Hoenn Contests! Lilian represents the three Nurse Joys, who will keep extra trace of Coordinators and will have an impact on the score. Also, Jessibella (aka Jessie) will help Lilian to present the Coordinators. After some performances, it is May's turn. She sends Combusken. Combusken runs and uses Sky Uppercut on the frizbi May threw, destroying it in pieces. Next is Solidad, who sends Lapras. Drew tells May Lapras is Solidad's primary Pokémon and her companion. The Lapras sprays the water and uses Sheer Cold to freeze it. Drew tells she is good, but May wonders if she is better than her. Also, she tells Drew he cried after he got defeated by Solidad. Drew tells her if it is some psychological effect she wants to do to him, it won't work. May convinces him she is not doing that, so Drew responds he was nervous then. Next is Drew, who sends Masquerade. Masquerade uses Silver Wind, making a beautiful sight. Solidad thinks Drew planned this and tells May he is stubborn. Also, Harley comes, though he is dressed as May. Max thinks Harley must have a crush on his sister and Team Rocket tell he is very arrogant. Solidad also knows Harley, telling he is one-of-a-kind. Harley sends Banette, who uses Will O' Wisp to amaze the crowd. The judges are impressed by everyone's performance, with each Coordinator having its own charm and skill they presented. Still, the screen displays then next sixty-four Coordinators who will pass to second round. Among them are Solidad, Drew, Harley and May. Lilian tells the second round will start tomorrow and everyone is excited to see more! At the end of the day, May gives Combusken extra food for such performance. Solidad and May hope to face each other in battle tomorrow. Harley comes, still dressed as May, giving May a headache. Harley tells her and Drew he will win. The heroes anticipate the next day, but Ash got his hat stolen again by Aipom, so he goes to chase it. The next day, the battles begin. Drew sends his Absol to fight and May now knows he captured it recently. Now, the rivalry develops, as May could face Drew, Solidad and/or Harley! Debuts Solidad Trivia *This episode begins the three-part Kanto Grand Festival arc. *There are 270 participants in the Grand Festival, which would mean that there had to have been at least 1,350 contests. *It is revealed that Drew and Harley are from LaRousse City and Slateport City, respectively. *The next episode preview is narrated by Harley. *The dub title of this episode might be inspired by the Irish song, "Johnny I Hardly Knew Ye". *For unknown reasons, the title of this episode was changed to make letters all capital. The following episode remained similar to previous titles. *Although only one Pokémon can be entered in the Appeals Round, a Mantine had a Remoraid with it, it's possible that it was just there because the Remoraid is part of Mantine. *This is one of the few episodes prior to the Best Wishes series where Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in any form. Mistakes *At the table, in one scene, there were five chairs, but when Max pulled Brock's ear, there were 3 chairs. *When Jessie yells at James, her lipstick is missing. *Though there should have been 64 Coordinators displayed, there were twenty-four instead. *At one point the screens above the stadium read "Grande Festibol". It was left as is in the dub. *When Max drags Brock away from the table they were sitting at with Solidad, their chairs disappear. *Just before Jessie introduces Harley, her feet disappear. Gallery The Indigo Plateau AG180 2.jpg Jessie got hired AG180 3.jpg Aipom is goofing around AG180 4.jpg Aipom gets spinned via Petal Dance Solidad.jpg Solidad talks to May and Ash AG180 5.jpg May receives the rose AG180 6.jpg Combusken smashes May's frizby AG180 7.jpg Lapras froze the water AG180 8.jpg Masquerain's Silver Wind AG180 9.jpg Harley, dressed as May AG180 10.jpg Aipom stole Ash's hat once more }} Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Grand Festival Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes focusing on Harley Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors